


The Best Kind of Medicine

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Injury, Palm Kiss, childhood AU, kiss meme, lightly edited, thats it, yachi scrapes her hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Palm kiss for UshiYachi.





	The Best Kind of Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).



> *waves* Sup. Hope you guys enjoy. This is part one of, hopefully, a get-back-to-writing series surrounding a kiss meme I came up with ages ago. Thanks again to all the amazing discord babes who requested some kisses. Love you guys so much *tosses love and affection at you*

Grunting with effort she pushed through the large, tall stalks of corn. Yachi was trying her hardest to ignore the thundering of her heartbeat in her chest. The sticky sweat clinging to her chilled skin from the oncoming fear. Tried to find her way out of the maze and back to her mother who hadn’t realized she was even missing yet. After all, she’d waited till her mother’s back was to her. Cell phone pressed to her ear. Her voice drowning out any sound Yachi made. Before finally skipping away towards Hinata and Yamaguchi. Both her friends waiting patiently by the maze entrance for her.

Well, Yamaguchi had waited patiently. Hinata, ever the hyper one, had been bouncing up and down. The height he gained with each hop scared and awed the other kids as his head rose over the height of the corn.

Shivering against the cool air bringing bumps along her skin Yachi whimpered. Her head ducking down against her chest as she sniffled. It was stupid of her to do. The sniffling made her eyes tear and lip quiver, which led to her lifting a hand to wipe at her tears. A series of events that always resulted in faltering steps then tripping. Her mother, if she had been there and seen it happening, would have called out for her to pay attention. Which sometimes helped jerk her back into concentration.

But her mother was not here. Her friends had gotten too far ahead. Then she’d made a wrong turn sometime ago leading her into the unmazed section of the field. There was no one around save the ears of corn that towered far above her head and-

Crying out as her sandal snagged on a fallen stalk, Yachi braced her arms out to catch her fall. A cry-yelp fell from her mouth as her knees scraped against the vegetation and soil. Something rough, almost sharp, dug into one of her palms turning her crying yelp into a high pitched gasp of pain. Her injured hand throbbed as she laid on the soil on her hands and knees, shaking like a leaf in violent wind. Tears slipped down her cheeks and her heart was doing rolling sprints in her chest and throat.

It took her several minutes to regain the ability to move. Rocking back to sit on her legs, Yachi sniffled as her injured palm continued to throb and pulse. Her brand new summer dress was dirty and more than likely ruined. But that wasn't as concerning as her hand currently was. Looking at it through her tears Yachi dusted off flecks of soil sticking to her skin. Beneath the dirt she could see a thin cut beginning to ooze red with blood. The edges of it already darkening with an oncoming bruise. She was so focused on her hand she didn’t notice the young boy pushing his own way through the stalks of corn.

Pausing to watch her for a moment, Ushijima tilted his head in curiosity. No one should be in this area. _His_ area of the field, so far away from the maze his family ran every year before the harvest.

He opened his mouth to question the strange girl when her eyes finally met his. he watched her gasp, jerk back in shock as her eyes got so wide he feared they’d pop out of her head. Closing his mouth he stepped forward. The corn stalks he’d been holding open snapped back into place behind him. His eyes lowered to the hand she clutched to her chest. He’d seen the tears and realized she's injured and her hand seemed to be the source of injury.

The girl watched him with the same wide eyed, scared deer expression as he moved to sit in front of her. Crossing his legs underneath him Ushijima shuffled around until he was comfortable. Once he settled he reached out to take her hand.

Ushijima’s always had issues with personal space. His mother and sisters almost constantly pointing it out to him and lecturing him on it. But the girl didn’t pull away or say anything so surely it was fine.

Yachi, too scared of the sudden appearance of the boy, allowed her hand to be taken between his and examined. Her brain registered the feeling of his much warmer hands cupping her cold ones. But, her eyes remained rooted straight ahead.

When he ducked his head to get a better look her eyes trained on his hairline. Yachi felt a light giggle bubble up at the cowlick he had waving in the air at the back of his head. The giggle died immediately when he moved her palm a certain way, bringing pain back into the front of her mind. Wincing out she jerked her hand in his hold, but not hard enough to pull away from him.

His eyes raised back up to meet hers in a gaze so intense it reminded her of Hinata when he’s set his heart on something. The familiarity of it had her relaxing despite being in the company of a complete stranger.

“You hurt your hand. You should be more careful,”

She watched him shuffle up onto his knees. One of his hands digging around in the pocket of his shorts as the other continued to hold her hurt one. Pulling out what looked to be a tissue Yachi silently watched as he settled back down to sit. He released her hand long enough to smooth out the crumpled tissue. Taking it back again, swiping at the remaining dirt and blood collected along her palm. It hurt. He was gentle but her skin had always been sensitive. So the continued pressing and wiping had her sniffling again in no time. Face scrunching up in obvious discomfort. He froze when she sucked in a sharp breath.

Yachi blinked away the collecting tears. She saw his face cross between several emotions. His eyes still concentrating on her cut with the same intensity. His lips straightened. Brows rose then scrunched. Jaw clench. Lips frowned deeply. It was curious to watch someone her age react so much like a grown up trying to figure out how to act in a situation. Her mother’s face having gone through similar phases of expressions. Especially when she was stuck on something at work.

A squeaking yelp filled the air when his head dipped down in a sudden, swift move. She did jerk her hand out of his grasp this time, but not before his chapped, rough lips met her now clean palm. He blinked down as his empty hands as she clasped her hand to her chest again, eyeing him warily. Slowly he raised his eyes to meet hers again. They searched her face for what felt like several minutes before he spoke again.

“I did not mean to upset you,”

“Wh-what were y-you doing?”

“One-san always says when you get hurt, the best medicine is to kiss it better,” his brows creased again. He stared in the direction of her hands. “Did it work?” he questioned so softly she almost missed it.

Blinking owlishly at him Yachi shifted her weight on her legs. Unsure how exactly to answer him.

“It-it tickled...” she finally responded, a soft pink flush building up along her cheeks.

He seemed disappointed in her answer as his shoulders sagged a bit. Brows creasing as his frown deepened. The frown deepened so much he reminded her of her grandpa when he was upset over something. A very quiet “Oh,” slipping past his lips.

“It feels better though!” she offered, forcing her arms to relax so her hands fell from her death grip against her chest. His face also seemed to relax but one of his brows remained raised enough to be noticed. Smiling as much as she could, the fear and hurt still coursing through her, Yachi showed him her palm. Tilting it back and forth to show him it no longer bled. It appeared to ease his mind. Like she’d hoped it would. His face melting back into the serious, intense gaze. The one that reminded her so much of Hinata’s it was actually amusing.

“Good,” standing he dusted off his shorts. Looking down at her he offered a hand to help her stand as well.

“Are you lost?” he asked once she was on her feet and dusting off her definitely ruined dress. Nodding shyly she patted at one of the now dirtied pink flowers of her dress. Her mom was going to be mad but unsurprised. She was sad though. She really liked this dress...

“I can help,”

Snapping her head up she tilted her head at him.

“How?”

“My family runs the farm, I know this field well,”

Walking past her Ushijima pulled back a stalk with a whispered grunt of effort. He moved to the side so he could brush past her without touching her in the confined space. It was to the right of the direction she’d been coming from. Telling her she had been walking in the wrong direction all along. Smiling wider at him she bowed a bit and thanked him. When she raised up to follow him she noted the gentle blush taking over his face and ears. It brought forth her own blush which burned hotly on her cheeks. Brushing some of her hair behind her ears Yachi shuffled on her feet.

“Here,” his hand was pushed in her direction, which she just stared at. “So you do not get lost again,” he explained when she didn’t grab it.

“Oh o-okay!” slipping her hand into his Yachi let him lead.

His pace was slow. Keeping it that way so he could help her through the thick, tall stalks of corn. It wasn’t long until she could hear the buzzing of chatter, letting her know they were almost back to the maze. Back to her mom and friends who had to be looking for her by now.

Ushijima pulled her through the last bit of the corn and into the wide open space of a section of the maze. Even then he did not let go of her hand, instead he continued to lead her through it in the direction of the entrance.

“My name is Ushijima,” he supplied as they drew closer to parting.

“I’m Yachi!”

He flushed again at how happy and giggly her voice was now. The shakiness and quiet tone long gone.

“Nice to meet you,” he whispered.

“Nice to meet you too Ushijima-kun!”

Ushijima is unsure of any other time in his life, that's he's blushed so much.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ CuriousCat ](https://curiouscat.me/RarePairGremlin)


End file.
